1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including an imaging unit that is able to output, as pixel information, an electric signal that has been photoelectrically converted from a pixel arbitrarily designated as a target to be read from among a plurality of pixels for imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the field of medicine, endoscope systems are used to observe inside organs of subjects. In an endoscope system, in general, an elongated flexible insertion portion is inserted into a body cavity of a subject, such as a patient, white light is irradiated onto body tissues in the body cavity through the insertion portion that has been inserted, and light reflected therefrom is received by an imaging unit at a distal end of the insertion portion, to capture an in-vivo image. The captured body image is displayed on a monitor of the endoscope system. A user, such as a doctor, observes inside the body cavity of the subject using the in-vivo image displayed on the monitor of the endoscope system.
In such an endoscope system, an imaging element is built in at the distal end of the insertion portion and transmits an electric signal that has been photoelectrically converted as an image signal to a signal processing device, and the signal processing device processes the transmitted signal, to thereby display an image captured by the imaging element and observe inside a body. The imaging element at the distal end of the insertion portion and the signal processing device are connected to each other by an assembled cable bundled of a plurality of signal lines in order to transmit the image signal, transmit a clock signal, and supply driving power to the imaging element (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-192358).